This Place is Not a Home
by Buttercup1999
Summary: The boys are sick and tired of how their father treats them as dirt. The abuse just never stops. They can't take it anymore. Especially Butch. Listen to the Song from Three Days Grace 'Home'. Im not allowed to put the lyrics so just listen to it. Rated 'T' for language. A little bit of greens. NOT A BOOMER AND BUTCH ROMANCE.


**Me: Okay I fell in LOVE with Three Days Grace!**

**Butch: yeah.**

**Me: Anyway I loved the song 'home' from them and I decided to do a songfic.**

**Boomer: She doesn't own us.**

**Bullet: ON WITH THE ONE SHOT!**

**Me: Btw, this is Butch's P.O.V**

* * *

**_Guys i'm not allowed to put lyrics on this story so just listen to the song from Three Days Grace 'Home' Kay? Listen to it while reading_**

Me and my brothers are coming home from doing 'errands' for our 'dad'. I don't see Dai as my dad. I never will. Its gonna be impossible for me. After all the shit he put us through. The only reason why I'm not bashing his fucking shit face in is because of my brothers.

Thank god he isn't home. We need a break. But whatever, he doesn't care, doesn't love us like he truly says he does. Fucking liar.

Once we turn 18 we can leave this hell hole. Just thinking about it gets me all excited. Just one more year, Butch, Just one more year and we're home free. Brick turned on the T.V. But I couldn't concentrate on it. All I could think about leaving. Just me and my Bros and…

I heard the door open and there stood Dai. Oh fuck no. We all stood up with Bullet fidgeting, Bliss just glaring like Brick, Boomer looking down, and my dying to hit him. He looked at all of us then stopped at me.

"You, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed. I looked emotionlessly at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR GRADES STRAIGHT AND WHAT DO YOU GET? AN 'A-'!"

I tried so hard to get that grade. I could feel my knuckles turning white. I hate this place.

"Your so lucky I'm in a good mood." He punched me. Oh how I wanna punch his lights out. Bliss and Boomer stopped me.

"Don't do it, Butch. We'll be out of here in no time."

Dai just glared at me and went upstairs. Yup I'm gonna kill him one day.

He always leaves. Always. All he ever does is go out and get drunk or stay up stairs with his new whore. He never looks at us. Ever since mom died, he never looked at us like he loved us. I still can't take it anymore. The only people keeping me from killing him and staying in jail are my brothers.

But if I only could, Then it would be worth it.

He's out at the bar again. And we're all watching T.V. I heard the door open. I'm never gonna look at him. His fucktard face is disgusting. He stood in front of the T.V but I'm still not gonna look at him. Now he turned off the T.V. Awe my favorite show was on. Then he started screaming at me about not cleaning his room for his new whore. Oh please.

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU PROBABLY WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" I snapped.

"GET OFF MY CASE! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A HIKE FUCKTARD! MOM NEVERLOVED YOU! SHE LOVED US BUT NOT YOU! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

He stared at me blankly.

"Boomer, go get my whip."

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Boomer flinched and looked at me. I nodded .I could stand all of Dai's shit but not when he does it to my baby brother. No, I would never let him touch Boomer.

Boomer sighed and went to get the whip.

It took a while for Boomer to get the whip. Dai snatched it from him.

"What took you so long, you pathetic shit head?" He yelled. Boomer looked down.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it."

"LOOK UP WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" He snapped his whip at Boomer so hard, he was sent flying. Boomer.

"BOOMER!" My brothers yelled. I didn't. I warned him. I warned Dai never to touch Boomer.

"You..." I whispered.

"Hm?" Dai said stupidly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" I threw a punch at him. One after the other. My brothers tried to hold me back but no, it won't work this time.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! MY FATHER WOULDN'T DO THIS SHIT! IM TIRED OF THIS!" I threw another punch and I saw blood splatter. Bliss called the police and informed him of what Dai was doing. Then after only a matter of minutes, _she _came in.

"BUTCH!" She screamed worried. She ran and stopped me. I looked over to Boomer to see her blonde haired sister helping Boomer up. The rest of her sisters came in.

"Butch, please stop. I knew you weren't telling me something. Please stop." She cried out. I hate seeing her cry so I stroked her midnight black hair while she cried in my chest.

"Hey. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I love you."

"If you loved me, why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. I watched as the police took my father away. They looked at my brothers and saw that we needed some time.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get yourself hurt. I love you to much for you to get hurt."

She looked up, her milky cheeks rosy red and her green eyes a little watery. This just added to her beauty.

"really?"

"really." I replied.

Today's the day I move in with my girlfriend and her sisters. But I'm just looking at our old house one more time while my brothers put the luggage in the car. I felt arms wrap around me.

"You sure you wont miss it here. This is your home, right?" Her beautiful voice rang in my ears.

"This house isn't my home. It never will be." I said with a bit of humor in it.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Buttercup."

Good bye, Hell hole.

Good bye, Mother.

Good bye,… father.

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Read and review!"**

**Brick: If you feel like it.**

**Bliss: I kind of liked it.**

**Brick: We weren't in it as much T-T.**

**Me: don't worry, Brick. Next time I'll do a one-shot with you and Blossom.**

**Brick: *Blush* R-read and review.**


End file.
